The present invention relates to a wall-mounted drum washing machine and a method for sensing a mounting abnormality and fall thereof, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted drum washing machine and a method for sensing a mounting abnormality and fall of the wall-mounted drum washing machine, which are capable of preventing an accident which may occur when the wall-mounted drum washing machine falls on a floor.
In a general wall-mounted drum washing machine, a washing drum driven by a forward/reverse motor is built in a washing tub integrated with an installation plate, and a water supply pipe and a drain pipe which are provided with a solenoid valve are laid in the washing tub.
The washing tub includes a water level sensor to sense a water level, a hot air blower to supply hot air to the washing tub, an air blower to discharge internal air of the washing tub, a plurality of manipulation buttons for selecting washing, spin-drying, rising, and drying, and a control panel to control the respective units.
The forward/reverse motor to drive the washing drum and the hot air blower to supply hot air to the washing tub are installed over the installation plate, and the water level sensor and a ventilation pipe communicating with the bottom of the washing tub and having an upper end coupled to the air blower are installed at the rear side of the installation plate.
A plurality of silicon anti-vibration rubbers each having a bolt buried at both sides thereof are fixed to the front side of the installation plate and coupled to anti-vibration rubber receiving grooves of an intermediate case having a washing tub insertion hole, a forward/reverse motor insertion hole, and a hot air blower insertion hole.
A ring rim having the same diameter as the washing tub is formed at the front side of the intermediate case, and the intermediate case is coupled to a front case through stay bolts. The front case is opened/closed by a door having tempered glass coupled to the inside of a frame, and has an input hole in which a silicon packing is formed.
A rear case having a ring formed in the upper and lower portions thereof is fixed to the rear side of the intermediate case through a bolt, and the ring is coupled to a bracket having an insertion piece formed to protrude between both fixing pieces fixed to the wall.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Utility Model Registration Notification No. 20-0305578 published on Feb. 26, 2003 and titled “Wall-mounted Small Drum Washing Machine”.
When the conventional wall-mounted drum washing machine unexpectedly falls on a floor surface due to an installation defect or the like, the wall-mounted drum washing machine may come in contact with water staying on the floor surface. In this case, a user may get an electric shock.
Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.